


Shrapnel Confessions

by annavale23



Series: Saving [One Shot Collection] [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Bonding, Feelings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annavale23/pseuds/annavale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson and Ward are trapped inside a building and Ward is injured. From the pain, Ward lets something slip about his past to Coulson.<br/>[Part One of the 'Saving' Collection]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shrapnel Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Part One: Shrapnel Confessions.  
> Please leave a comment at the end!

_Coulson and Ward are trapped by an explosion. Injured, Ward confesses something about his past to Coulson, who starts to question his view on Ward._

**_ Part 3: Coulson and Ward _ **

Phil Coulson was often called the 'dad' of the Bus. He looked after his team like they were his children, cared for them, defended them. But there was one team mate he never bonded with.

Grant Ward.

The specialist had always struck Coulson as closed off, and Coulson hadn't ever really felt comfortable around him. Ward was all about business and didn't care for the rule breaches Coulson was accustomed to making.

When Ward had betrayed the team for HYDRA and Garrett, Coulson had felt personally betrayed. Like maybe he should have _seen_ it. They had lived together on the same plane for 6 months! How could he of missed a traitor among their midst?

Coulson is distracted from his thoughts by a cough. He glances over to see Ward waking up. The pair had been trapped in the rubble of an explosion, with no way out. But just before the bomb had gone off, Ward had shoved Coulson out of the wat, shielding him from the worst of the blast. Coulson crawls over to the specialist.

"Are you okay, Ward?" He asks. Ward blinks a few times, propping hinsef up against a fragment of wall. Blood slowly trickles from a wound on his head, and his side is covered in the sticky red substance. Coulson's eyes widen in alarm. The man had obviously been hit with shrapnel - protecting _Coulson._ But why had Ward done that? Especially when Coulson had made it clear that he would not be forgiving him any time soon.

"My side...hurts." Ward murmurs, his breathing laboured. Coulson's brows knit together in worry. Ward sounds feverish, which would not be good since Coulson had no idea when they would get rescued. Ward's eyes flutter closed.

"Stay awake, Ward." Coulson orders. Ward tries to keep his eyes open. Coulson sees them focus on him. "You have to stay awake, you hear me?"

Coulson glances around the room, seeing that they are trapped from the ceiling being blown in, cornering them. The wall across from them has also been blown in, effectively trapping them. Coulson sighs, his breath forming misty clouds. He strips off his jacket and presses it to Ward's injury. Ward doesn't even flinch as the material presses into his raw wound. Coulson takes this as a bad sign. He decides to try and keep the man talking, in an attempt to stop him from sleeping, which wouldn't be good depending he's got a head injury and probable concussion.

"Ward, you still awake?" He starts, sitting next to the man, bending his knees and wrapping his arms around them.

"Yes, sir." Ward mutters in response.

"How do you feel?" Coulson asks. A ghost of a smile tugs on Ward's lips.

"I've had worse injuries." Ward admits. "And I've _felt_ a lot worse."

It's silent for a few painstaking minutes, and Coulson concentrates on the sound of his and Ward's breathing.

"I'm sure the team will be here soon." Coulson comments. "They'll get us out of here."

"When I was 15, I burnt down my house knowing my brother was still in there." Ward says suddenly. Coulson stares at him. "So I got arrested."

_Is the man delusional?_ Coulson wonders. _This isn't in his file!_

"Garrett got me out." Ward continues, his breathing irregular. "And then he dumped me in Wyoming for 6 months. In the middle of nowhere, with only a dog for company."

"Ward," Coulson begins softly. "You met Garrett when you were 22. Not when you were 15."

Ward laughs softly, wincing as the movement jolts his injury. He shifts slightly, pressing a hand over the jacket on his wound.

"Garrett wanted you to think that. So you guys at S.H.I.E.L.D wouldn't realise that he trained me for 5 years in the woods to be a HYDRA agent."

Coulson frowns at the man. Could he be telling the truth? Was Coulson and the whole of S.H.I.E.L.D so lax they didn't realise why was happening under their very noses?

"He would hit me when I got anything wrong." Ward murmurs. "I didn't mind that much. I was used to it. Because of Christian."

"Ward, what are you saying?" Coulson asks slowly.

"My family wasn't the best." Ward forces his eyes open to stare at the concrete. "They were obsesses with image, so we had to be the perfect family. Christian didn't like the appearance of new siblings, but he used it to his advantage. Garrett knew this about me, so I guess he also used it to his advantage." Ward laughs lowly, then grimaces in pain. Coulson sees the jacket become saturated with blood, and realises that the specialist needs medical attention now.

"I failed you, Ward." Coulson says honestly. "I should of realised that you were suffering. We lived on the same plane for 6 months? How did I not see?"

* * *

 

Soon, the pair are rescued and Ward was rushed to Simmons, who bends over him, trying to patch up the wound. After she confirms that Ward will live, Coulson sits in the medical bay with him until he wakes up. While he waits, he curses Garrett for obviously twisting this broken man's mind further. And then Coulson makes a call, and flies to Massachusetts. He waits in an office until a man walks in. At first, Coulson isn't noticed, but then the man turns around.

"Who are you?" The man demands. Coulson smiles.

"My name is Phil Coulson, of S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm a friend of your brother's, and I have some business to conduct with you, Senator Christian Ward." The door locks and Coulson's smile deepens. "And it's not at all pleasant."

 


End file.
